Godzilla: Rising
Untitled Sequel Series to Godzilla: The Series is an American/Japanese animated web television series developed by TBA and animated by Studio Mir. It will premiere on Netflix and Crackle. Plot Set 20 years after the end of Godzilla: The Series, lack of mutation activity starting with Godzilla's mysterious disappearance has made the members of organisation H.E.A.T. move on. Each member has gone their separate way, except for Nick Tatopoulos, who still continues his research at H.E.A.T. headquarters and teach a class on mutations at Columbia University. When mutations start reappearing, Godzilla returns and Nick is forced to recruit his six students as the new H.E.A.T. members. Characters H.E.A.T. *'Professor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos' - The only original H.E.A.T. member to become a regular in this spin-off series, Nick takes on the role of mentor for the new H.E.A.T. members. He still does his research at H.E.A.T. headquarters *'Fumito Yaramashi' - A 20-year old Japanese-American student of Nick and the leader of the new H.E.A.T. members *'Victoria "Tori" Cross' - A energetic and enigmatic Jewish-Mexican student of Nick who serves as the H.E.A.T. team's systems specialist. * * * * *'N.I.G.E.L.' - Other Characters *'Governor Anthony Hicks' - The governor of New York. *'Audrey Tatopoulous' - Nick's college sweeheart and wife *'Honda '- A seemingly mechanical entity with godlike powers, who depending on his mood either aids H.E.A.T. or fights them by creating new mutations. Villains *'Cameron Winter' - *'Dr. Aaron Shelly' - *'Silas Blackbone' - An insane cult leader who believes the mutations are a gift from heaven and want them to thrive on Earth. Monsters *'Godzilla' - A giant mutant iguana and the only surviving offspring of the first Godzilla that attacked New York City in 1998. *'Drago' - A 9 foot tall mutant draco lizard that H.E.A.T. found living in India between the events of the first and second series and he's been with H.E.A.T. ever since. Despite his small size he is alot more powerful than he looks. His characteristics are similar to that of Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon. He is described by the creators as an "updated and better version of Godzooky". *'Mimodae' - Self-replicating genetic hybrids of octopus, starfish, sea urchins, and lobster created by the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster. *'Zealla '- A giant mutant sea otter that feeds on the Mimodae *'Jersey Devil' - *'Pymoid '- A giant mutant snake with the ability to shrink objects via coiling around them. *'Technoswarm' - An energy monster that takes and controls technology to form a gigantic mechanical human-like creature. *'Dogpound '- A giant mutant bloodhound/german shepherd mix *'Pithisiwa '- A 9 foot tall mutant female barn owl whom Drago falls in love with. *'Orangramping '- A giant mutant orangutan. *'Frankenstein' - Locations Voice Cast *Christy Carlson Romano - Victoria "Tori" Cross *Daran Norris *Dee Bradley Baker - Godzilla *Frank Welker *Ian Ziering - Professor Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos *John DiMaggio *Karen Strassman *Kath Soucie *Kevin Dunn - Governor Anthony Hicks *Ken Watanabe - Honda *Laura Bailey *Mae Whitman *Mark Hamill - Captain Steele *Michelle Ruff - Female Computer Voice *Nolan North - Phillip "Phil" Palotti *Richard Epcar *Steve Blum - Drago *Steven Yeun - Fumito Yaramashi *Tom Kenny - N.I.G.E.L. *Troy Baker - Dr. Aaron Shelley Japanese Dub * Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Music The score for the show will be composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. A remix of Godzilla by Mefjus and vocal group Dope D.O.D. will serve as the theme song. Reception Gallery H.E.A.T. Mari_Makinami_Illustrious_-_Casual.png|Victoria "Tori" Cross Monsters G-GTS_opening_2.png|Godzilla 2597653005_094ec92782_b.jpg|Drago Trivia *The animation style of the show is influenced by Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fantasy Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla television series Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju television series Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Netflix Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Sequel series Category:Television Series Category:Television shows about Kaiju Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Torontonian74's Ideas Category:Webseries